


Before Sunrise.

by opheliasheart



Series: It Must Be Love [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Pregnancy, SO much fluff...., alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliasheart/pseuds/opheliasheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke lay together in their bed, blonde and brunette hair tangled like their legs under the sheets. Together they slept deep and peacefully, chests rising and falling almost synchronised... Until a shuffling noise comes from the monitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Sunrise.

The sun glows softly behind the thick green curtains, it's brightness low and soft indicating it was still only the early hours of the morning. The darkened room allows the women to sleep on, trying to recover from the recent onslaught of late nights and early rises.

Lexa and Clarke lay together in their bed, blonde and brunette hair tangled like their legs under the sheets. Together they slept deep and peacefully, chests rising and falling almost synchronised... Until a shuffling noise comes from the monitor.

Lexa wakes at the sound, listening and hoping the movement doesn't happen again. A few seconds later the shuffling continues and is shortly followed by a high pitched squeal. The woman lets out a sighs and taps her wife on the shoulder.

"Clarke." Lexa opens an eye and see's her attempt failed. "Clarke." she whispers louder. Clarke groaned and snuggled further into Lexa's shoulder.

"Shhh, sleep." If the clock on the bedside table didn't say 5:14am Lexa might have smiled at how cute her spouse is. However it did.

"Clarke," Lexa groans "Your son is awake."

"Before sunrise, he is your son." Clarke answers her, causing Lexa to peak over the woman's shoulder at the window. She smiles when she sees the soft illumination around the curtains.

"Love, I'm afraid the sun is up." Almost, Lexa thinks to herself before a squeal sounds from the monitor and is followed by gurgles and a soft babbling voice.

"I can't see any suns from here." Lexa felt Clarke burrow even further into her side as she lets out a small laugh. Her wife was normally quite cheerful in the mornings (after her first round of coffee). They'd spent several mornings getting up early and watching the sun rise together. Now though, they take all the sleep they could catch.

"There are a few reasons for that. The first being your son is in the other room." She feels Clarke smile against her neck but the woman doesn't move. "Another being you physically can't see the big glowing sun that we orbit and that shines light through our window when your face is buried in my neck."

"But it's comfy here." The soft voice from the monitor begins to turn unsettled and it's not long before the little grumbles turn to high pitched cries.

"I think someone's hungry." She places a kiss on Clarke's shoulder and moves to detangle herself. "Is there a bottle left in the fridge?"

"No I think you used it last night. If you bring him in, I'll feed him hon." Clarke watches Lexa as she leaves the room then slowly rolls over and raises herself to sit against the headboard. She grabs the nursing pillow from the floor where it had been discarded the night before and removes her tank top. As she settles herself, she hears Lexa's soft voice over the monitor, comforting the crying infant.

"Hey buddy. Shhh, don't worry Mama's got you. You're ok." A smile grows on Clarke's face and her heart swells when the infants cries fade. She can imagine Lexa gently lifting the boy from his crib, resting his head in the crook of her arm and lightly bouncing him. "You hungry? Mommy's waiting for you, she's gonna feed you all up. Yes she is, let's go find her."

The monitor fades to silence and Clarke leans over to turn it off, doubting that they'll be needing it for a while. Moments later, as Lexa walks in, the picture Clarke created in her mind came to life. She holds little Jake close in her arms and Clarke can't seem to think of anything more beautiful or precious in the world than these moments. The memories they create together as a family.

Lexa looks up to her wife and sees the content smile upon her face. Her blond hair is slightly messed from sleep and there's tired look in her eyes but she's laying upon the bed looking at her and their son, practically glowing with happiness. She smiles at her in return and walks round to her side of the bed before laying Jake in her arms. Lexa leans down and places a kiss on his head before turning and brushing her lips over Clarke's, a tender kiss that held promise of more.

Lexa moves round to her side of the bed and climbs back in, cuddling into Clarke's side. She watched, still completely fascinated by Clarke helping Jake latch on and then relaxing tiredly into the pillows as she fed him. She loved to see the connection that Clarke had built with their son while breastfeeding him and also to be a part of that connection when possible. She moves and lays her hand on Jake's side, gently rubbing her thumb over his tummy.

"You know, I can't believe he's 3 weeks old." Clarke says quietly, trying not to disturb the infant.

"I know." Lexa thinks back to the call she received from Raven, her jumpy tone though trying to remain calm was laced with panic as she told Lexa about the situation that had developed. Clarke had gone into labour over 3 weeks early, sending her wife into full panic mode.

She had left Clarke with Octavia and Raven for a girly day, driving to a meeting about an hour away to tie up some loose ends at work before joining Clarke on maternity leave - a great benefit when one owns a large law firm and can make decisions as one pleases. Clarke had had a fall the week before and had been put, forced, by the hospital, well mainly her mother and Lexa, on bed rest. In the days after, Clarke had a few Braxton Hicks but everything had seemed fine. She left her wife on the couch, chatting with the other women. The next thing she knew, Raven's voice sent her flying out of her seat and out the meeting room door.

She raced to the hospital, the journey taking only 45 minutes compared to the normal hour. The voice of her wife attempting to reassure her that she would be ok and that it was only the beginning of labour over the phone, didn't alter anything for Lexa. Nothing would until she could see Clarke for herself. She practically barrelled her way through the hospital's entrance. The nurse at reception saw her coming, Lexa recognised her as Clarke's work colleague Maya, but the woman barely said the words "room 346" before Lexa shouted a "thanks!" behind her from the far end of the familiar corridor.

The rushing wasn't needed. Clarke's labour had seemingly progressed quickly in the morning but slowed through its middle stages. After 4 hours of groans, moans and almost bone breaking grip on Lexa's hands, Clarke decided she would have an epidural. Everyone was quite grateful for her decision, mostly Clarke herself because it took another 9 hours for her to feel the need to push.

"Poor Raven. I really don't think she had grasped the process of labour and how long it takes." Lexa said causing to Clarke laugh but also try to keep as still as possible as to not jostle Jake.

"Yeah, Octavia was helping me through a contraction, knowing how they felt from Isla's birth which made me feel reassured. But when it faded, we turned to Raven and she looked absolutely terrified. We then realised that she had taken it upon herself to announce that I was in labour to you." Clarke smile turned into a grin as she looked to her wife, who dramatically rolled her eyes.

"You never going to let her live that down are you?"

"Nope." Clarke quickly replied.

"Meanie. Who knew one of the world's leading aeronautical and space engineers knew nothing about giving birth. " Lexa smiled but quickly laid her head upon Clarke's shoulder to hide it.

"Hey, you are worse than me! You remind her of it every time she visits."

"I'm not. It's just that last time you were putting Jake down for a nap, so I had to take your place. It just had to be done and your weren't there so..."

"Poor Auntie Raven." Clarke says to Jake gently running her finger over his cheek.

"No, not poor Auntie Raven. Auntie Raven can give as good as she gets." Lexa replies jokingly.

"Ha, she was the first one to see your face when you practically smashed through the door in the hospital. I can still hear her laughing now." Clarke remembers fondly.

"Yes, laughing only after you and Octavia gave her a lesson on what was going to happen while you were in labour, while you were actually in labour. I, on the other hand, was rushing to see my wife who was about to give birth 3 weeks early." Lexa explained. "Plus I was like an hour away!"

"I know, but I don't think **about** to give birth is the right word. I was in that hospital over 14 hours before Jake arrived. I just assumed the contractions I had in the morning were Braxton Hicks, wasn't worth saying anything. Apparently they weren't.." Clarke says nonchalantly.

"Well they obviously weren't." Lexa says with a yawn. She glances at the clock on the bedside table, it glows letting her know it is 5:50am, and sighs resting her head on Clarke's shoulder once more. She looks down at Jake who was trying hard to keep his eyes open and finish feeding. "So tired."

"I know love, we all are. Once he's done I'm going to lay him in the bassinet and pump some milk. That way when he wakes before sunrise again tomorrow, you can feed him." Clarke says jokingly earning a groan from Lexa.

"No, Sarabi. Before sunrise, he is your son."

**Author's Note:**

> ophelias-heart on Tumblr.


End file.
